The invention relates to a hemstitching method of a sewing machine, particularly of a zigzag stitching sewing machine producing the lock stitches in the sewn material with the upper and lower threads.
The conventional hem-stitches have been produced by a zigzag sewing machine provided with a specific attachment in place of a generally used zigzag stitching presser foot. Thus the conventional hemstitching requires a troublesome work for exchanging the presser foot and also an additional attachment obtained at the expense of a considerable production cost, including a material as well as economical loss. In addition the conventional hem-stitches are liable to be deformed and lose the hemming effect as will be mentioned hereinlater in reference to the attached drawings.